The Moody Addison Montgomery Story
by TempeGeller
Summary: Prequel to Greylight. How Addison became a vampire, how she got to the Sheppherd clan and how she met George.


**Hey, **

**This is Addison story, it is a prequel to Greylight. Telling Addison's life as a normal person. Addison was a young witch in Paris. This will tell her life, untill America. How she became her vampire. And her journey to George. It will alsoo feature George's story. How she turned him. And and alsoo the acident. This story is nice, if you like Addison. And if you would like to know, how Addison got turned. And how George got turned. I hope you enjoy thing. The facts in this story are not always right. I know it's hard to write a story in the 16th centry. But I wanted to tell her story. So I'm sorry that some of the facts are not right. Reviews are welcome. Tell me what you want to see in Addisons life, and who do you want to see. I will take this story, untill Vanessa and Meredith arive in Seattle. Enjoy! I hope you like this. **

**TempeGeller (Ellen)**

**

* * *

**

**The Moody Addison Montgomery Story**

**1. The unrealistic dream**

**15****th**** century Europe, France, Paris**

_I used to be different. I used to have a beating heart. _

_I lived every day, like there would be a tomorrow. _

_And then things changed, I changed_

"You've got to get better." Addison Montgomery was crying, her sister was lying on the bed in front of her. Everyone in Paris was sick, a diseases that killed all off them. Her neighbors, her friends everyone. It had gotten very bad. Nothing that could be done. Praying didn't seem to help, and 17 year old Addison lost her faith in everything; In God, in happiness. Dead was in the room, she could feel the presence. A couple of weeks she hoped that the disease would not strike their house. That her family would be spared. But it had not spared them. Addison Montgomery's sister Nathalie was going to die. Her brother Archer wasn't much better.

Two weeks ago was the bad day. Two weeks ago, she could notice a change. She could remember it like yesterday. Because it was the day the neighbors who lived above them died. It was dramatic. And that same day, her sister, her brother and her father had gotten sick. Her mum and Addison tried to take care of them. Following the stupid things the church told them. The very fist weak the spent praying to God. To let their family be okay. But after that seemed unsuccessful, Addison spent trying to do everything. Burning the boils on their skin, sticking needles in them. But it didn't get better. Her sister just seemed to go worst every single day.

"Addi." Nathalie whispered "I know I'm going to die. I can feel it, I.."

"NO, Nat." Addison stared at her. "You are going to be okay. You'll get better, I promise you."

"We both know." She stared at Addison with her weak eyes. "We both know that I'm going to die. I got it, whatever it's called. I can't keep fighting this disease anymore."

"Sure you can." Addison cried "I mean I think we disserve a little something more. You can win this."

"There's nothing to." Nathalie cried "I'm going to a better place. No more bad place, no more nightmares. This is what we all want. You know that, it's the dream."

"No it's not." Addison reacted "You can got to that place. Whenever you want. You have to say here."

Addison opened her eyes, showing the tears in them. "You can't die. I need you, you can't leave me. I mean, what I'm I suppose to do without my big sister. How am I going to hit on guys? How?"

"You don't need me Addie, you are going to do just great." Nathalie tried to smile, but she couldn't. "You are going to get yourself out here. To another place, a better place. You and mum, you need to get away from the place. If you don't it's going to kill you."

"I'm staying here." Addison yelled "I need to help people."

"If you stay here, you'll never do anything to chance the world." Nathalie replied "You'll never help sick people like me. You'll never make a difference."

"What about Archie?" Addison turned "I mean I can't leave my big brother behind. He's my brother, I mean.."

"Me, Arch and dad;" Nathalie turned to her. "We are all going to die, and somewhere up there you release that. Somewhere up there, you release that we won't make it to the end of the week. There's nothing you can change about that. You and mum, you don't have any signs of the virus. You could leave town, get rid of them. You need to flight, if you stay here. You are going to die."

"I want to die." Addison yelled "I want to die with you. I need to die. I can't leave my family."

"Mum is your family to." Nathalie reacted "'You need to go. You need to leave. I don't know where you need to go. They say that there's a land over the sea, that it's so much better there. That they don't have this diseases. Why don't you go there? See if it's true, I mean that's all people are talking about, the new world."

"I'm happy in the old world." Addison reacted

"If you stay here, you will die." Nathalie repeated herself.

Addison walked out of the room , she sat down on the stairs, slowly staring around. France was her home, and she knew that no where else she could ever live. Addison moved her hand, moving the dirt on the road. Another one had died, the neighbors. The last one of that family. Addison turned around to the people that were carrying the body to another place. A place that no one ever went, they burned the bodies. To keep the body from trembling. The idea about everything made me tremble. Fear for what was about to come. Fear for something that could not be stopped. Fear for dead.

"Sweetie." Her mother sat down next to her. Brown hair, green eyes. Her mother had the same look she had, 16 year Addison was tanned, she had dark brown hear. And green eyes. Addison Montgomery was 17 year old telekinetic women in Paris, France. Her family was rather poor, and her brothers and sisters worked in for low prices that would bring food and other things. She didn't have the great life, but she was happy. Until her brother, her sister and her father gotten sick. "Sweetie, you talked to your sister. I talked to your dad, he thinks we should go away. Go to the new world, there are small boats going there all the time. We could actually get on one of those. We could sneak in. And we could do that. If we stay here, we will die."

"We could take this disease." Addison reacted "We could make other people sick."

"We don't have it." Her mother Eva turned to Addison "We can't transmit anything we don't have."

"Maybe we dot." Addison panicked "Maybe we'll get sick later. Maybe the disease is boiling up inside our vanes, waiting to strike"

"Addie, if we stay here, we will die." Eva stared at her. With the eyes of a mother that loved her daughter. The kind of eyes that showed her that she was right. That she knew the best thing. "I know saying goodbye will be hard. But we have to. We have to leave this life behind."

"I can't." Addison turned around "What if they don't like me? What if they hate me? I mean I'm not like anyone else. I'm weird."

"You're not weird, Addie." Her mother replied "You're special. You are very, very special. There are millions of people who would kill for what you are. For what you can do. For what we were born with. You are special, don't ever try to call yourself weird once more again. Special is the thing."

"I'm not mum." Addie stared at her. "I couldn't do anything to prevent them from getting it. I can't save them. Or anyone else. I am strange, so very strange. You need to get that, if I leave here my whole world is gone."

"Addie, if we stay here." Eva paused "We will die, just because."

"Mum!" 17 year old Addison walked away from her. Eva stared at her, trying to walk away. An older man walked down the stairs. He was rather pale, had dark hares. And was infected with something.

"Is she being difficult?" Roger asked "You and Addison have to leave, if you don't, you will die."

"This is hard for her." Eva stared at her. "And isn't it wrong? I mean aren't we taking this disease with us. Bring it to wherever we are going."

"You guys don't have it." He coughed. His pale skin was getting red. "You can't die, Archie, me and Nat will die. That's all I know. I need to know that you and Addie will get a long and happy life. Like what you disserve. I want you to go to the new world."

"You know maybe it's all just a rumor." Eva reacted "Maybe it's not better there. Maybe. It's just a big place with people, who eat just like us. I don't know, maybe we should stay here."

_But we didn't stay. We didn't stay at all. _

_With dawn that day, mum had packed our bags. _

_And we left Paris. Walking trough France. _

_Ever since that, my life changed. I guess, life was taking over. _

_And in a way, I didn't want my life to change. _

_I was 17 years old, my family was dead. And I was going to go to a place that I didn't know. _

_I was a 17 year old teenage witch, ready to take her life. Feeling that my life was going to change. _

_Maybe in a way, I could never understand._

"Mum!" Addison yelled "We've been walking for like 6 hours straight. Aren't we there yet. To the boats. I mean, we have to get to the new world. Why the heck do they call it the new world?"

"Because it is the new world." Eva stared at her. "Our life could only get better. Much better."

"I don't know mum." Addison stared at her. "I have no idea if this is going to be so great. I mean.."

Addison could see the sunset in front of her, the sun was swallowed by the France country land. The road was long, going to the docks. Going anywhere. To a new life, an new history, anything that could be better then what they had. Dreams were in their head. A great life that was coming their way. Where no one was sick, where everything was better. Where violence was no longer a part of society. But were people grow above the laws of physics. Where no one died. Addison had to admit, that she would never get that wild dream. Immortality was a legend, a beautiful kind legend that was nice to keep believing. She believed that there was nothing hiding in the night. That there was no dark world behind her own. That the night didn't carry secrets.

"Do you think it's better there?" Addison asked again.

"I know it is." Eva replied. Addison rolled her eyes. She didn't believe it, she didn't believe the dream. She was realistic, life was never like that. It should not be perfect, there should be flaws. She was afraid that her mother would be disappointed with the new world. A world that was not known to her. She didn't even know the name, how this place called.

Addison walked towards the horizon. Following her mother. Leaving the smell of death behind them. Leaving their past behind them. Leaving the family, all of them fought so hard for. But most of all, leaving the rumors behind her. Addison could still remember the hurtful words about her family. They were the witches. Blamed for everything that was happening, until one of their own fell ill. After that, there was no rumors. Everyone was simply dead. Addison stared around, there was nothing in about a mile. The road kept going in the distance. Behind the horizon lay their new life. Not just behind the horizon, over the sea. Somewhere, waiting for them. This would be like a dear dairy moment. 'Dear dairy, new life is coming our way.'. Addison walked on, the darkness was all around them. The dark that was coming closer, seemed to make their path harder to follow. Smart people would stop, take time to camp out. Go on tomorrow. But Eva didn't. She grabbed a torch, she brought light in the darkness. This was so like her. Not afraid of the end, only willing for a new beginning.

We walked all night. Looking for a boat, anywhere. There were shippers that made their way to England, or even to the new kingdom. They were brave, strong, and probably just like Columbus, the man who found America a couple of ages ago. A boat that would bring freedom. When the sun rose again, they found a boat. A brave man that was leaving to America. A young family. With 2 children. A small boat. A boat bringing people to a new life.

A couple of hours later Addison was sitting on the deck, staring out at the sea. The sun was high above the horizon line. And she stared at it hopeful. Ready for her new life to begin. The boat left the docks, heading for the big bleu ocean. The unknown. A new life.

_The next moment, ocean was all that was in front of us. _

_Ready to swallow us. The water that could take life, as easily as it could give it. _

_This was the boat of our dreams. Driving us to our new life. Our dream. _

_All we could do was wait. _


End file.
